


For Every Season

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the seasons pass by, Klaus's uncertainty increases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Villeinage

 

 

Disclaimer: From Eroica With Love (Eroica Yori Ai O Komete) is Yasuko Aoike's creation. This is a fanfiction based on the manga and I make no profit on this. 

Author's Notes: Although I've read both the manga summaries and an awful lot of Eroica fic, I've never attempted to write in this fandom before. It's been a challenge, but I had fun. Happy Yuletide!   
 

* * *

  


Summer was glorious. Glorious was not a usual Klaus word; for him glory laid only in a tank newly oiled, a mission successfully completed, not in a season. But that summer, the sun was high above Europe, bringing light and lightness to the entire continent. It seemed to shine especially down on Germany's green hills and valleys and her chrome cities, confirming Klaus's long-held belief in Germany's superiority in all matters. 

All his missions ran smoothly - microfilms returned to their proper places, an American diplomat kept from being blown up, a Russian spy captured easily. Even the intrusion of Eroica into every other mission couldn't faze Klaus. Indeed, he found himself working almost contently with him, enjoying their bickering, and even thinking that a perverted thief could have some good qualities. And watching. Watching Eroica's long, slender fingers as he picked a lock deftly. Watching him toss his long curls back carelessly whenever they met (which was far too often for coincidence's sake, in Klaus's opinion, but he couldn't bring himself to care). Watching him look up at some damn painting with rapt admiration on his face. His alphabets were terrified of his good mood, certain that an explosion was brewing, but Klaus was watching. 

He couldn't quite explain it himself. It was something he pushed to the back of his mind, something he almost didn't notice himself doing if he concentrated on the mission enough. He'd always been observant and the thief bore watching. Didn't mean anything. It was the summer, that was all. 

It was summer and summer was glorious.   
 

* * *

  


Fall was long. Long and difficult, and rife with the explosions that the alphabets had been waiting for since June. With every mission that went wrong, Klaus's temper worsened and summer seemed farther away. Klaus blamed everything on "that fucking pervert" and avoided Eroica whenever possible. He certainly did not look at him. 

Instead, Klaus took long runs and screamed at his agents. G was reported to be on the way to a nervous breakdown. The alphabets longed for Alaska, where at least the dangers were predictable.   
 

* * *

  


And then it was Christmas Eve, and Klaus was running, his feet pounding on the sand, eyes searching for safety. Racing beside him, Eroica spotted it first. "There!" he shouted, pointing to a army-green tarp peeking out into the desert about fifty feet away. 

"It's the bunker!" Klaus sprinted towards it, Eroica following close behind. It took him only a few moments to tear the tarp off the metal entrance top, open it and jump in once he reached it. He landed on the concrete floor just in time to jump out of the way as Eroica swung gracefully down - and then reached up to shut the top. "No, not like that! You'll lock us both in -" Klaus shouted. Both of them heard the click at the same time. Eroica froze, arms still stretched out comically. "You idiot!" Klaus snapped. "It's fucking locked now." 

Eroica bit his lip. "Anti-locking devices, Major?" he asked. "I'm sorry. But we're safe for now and I'm still wearing Bonham's beacon, so my team should be able to find us in time." 

Klaus didn't reply. He looked around the bunker instead. It was small and cramped, consisting only of concrete walls and floors. Obviously designed for more of a temporary hiding place than a proper shelter. "No food, no water, no heat..." Klaus muttered under his breath. "Yeah, better hope that we're rescued...damn idiot." 

He looked up to find Eroica smiling at him. He had apparently been talking the whole time Klaus was inspecting the bunker. "And best of all, I get to spend Christmas Eve with you." Eroica concluded happily. 

Klaus eyed him suspiciously as he spoke. Eroica was only wearing a thin shirt and slacks, his fancy cape having been lost in their flight. There were goosebumps on his arms. "You're shivering." he said. "Here, take this." Klaus shrugged off his jacket and shoved it at Eroica, almost knocking him backwards. 

"Why, Major, thank you." That damned pervert seemed to be blushing. Klaus scowled, but Eroica slipped the jacket and sighed with unconcealed joy. "It even smells like you." 

Klaus turned away. "Idiot." Feeling tired and on edge, he sat down against one of the walls of the bunker. A few minutes later, Eroica slid down next to him. Klaus could feel Eroica's shoulder leaning against his own, but he didn't say a word. 

Klaus had almost dozed off when he felt fingers touch and then stroke his cheek with a light, leisurely motion. It felt like feathers against his face. He jerked awake to see Eroica staring at him unrepentedly. "Eroica..." he warned, while he couldn't help thinking _it's his face, it's his fingers, just like in summer_. 

But the thief didn't stop. "It's Dorian. Call me Dorian." he said. "Eroica is just my working name. And I'm not working right now." 

Klaus didn't say anything for the moment, but only shivered slightly at the continued caresses. _Caresses,_ he thought, _that's a good name for it._ "Lord Gloria..." he began formally. But before he could anything else, the other man took his face with his hands and kissed him. Softly, gently at first, and then with more force, almost desperately. Eroica's lips were warm and demanding. Klaus was drowning, he was putting his arms around Eroica, he was burning up, he was kissing him. 

They broke up apart slowly and stared at each other. Klaus felt dizzy. "Happy Christmas, Klaus." Eroica whispered, with a look that Klaus couldn't - wouldn't - decipher on his face. He was also bracing for a punch, holding his body very still. Klaus sighed and leaned back against the wall. After a moment, he felt Eroica let out a breath and settle down next to him again, his body pressing against Klaus's. 

The ceiling was a dirty, off-white colour. Klaus stared at it until he fell asleep.   
 

* * *

  


January was cold. Klaus slept uncomfortably, dreaming of feather-light touches, and woke half-aroused, hating himself. Winter was deceptively still and the Nescafe woke him up, but couldn't get rid of sour taste in his mouth. He called the window a fucking queer, but his breath only misted up the glass. In the spring, the lilacs would break though the heavy snow, bringing in a new season. 

Klaus didn't what he would do when he saw Eroica again. 

 


End file.
